Bella the Mermaid
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: when Edward left, Bella came across a place that would change her life forever.  sorry, first story! cant do summaries, looking for critisism to improve!
1. The pool

Bella the mermaid

After he left, i started walking, at night, not going anywhere at all, not even concentrating on where i was, just walking looking down at my feet. No reason at all other than to walk. Tonight i ended up at the La Push beach somehow, and i noticed something i never had before, it was a tiny cave, high up on the cliff face.

I wasnt thinking as i took off my shoes and socks and dove into the icy water, i still wasnt really thinking when i swam to the bottom of the cliff and began to climb it. no matter how i got there, i ended up in the tiny cave. It really was tiny,only a few inches above my head but it was lit with an odd blue glow that grew lighter the further i went, i had to know what it was or id never sleep. i walked farward slowly, inside the cave was warm, even to my soaked skin and dripping hair.

The further i went, the more i wanted to know what this was, i started jogging, then running then sprinting like my life depended on it. i cant remember ever running this fast, especially without stumbling or falling. i kept running through the caves tunnels and stopped at the very back where the light was coming from a small pond which has steam coming from it. The pond didnt seem natural, the water was crystal clear, the pond consisted of diamond, not stone. i was already soaked so i took of my jacket and sweater and my jeans so i was in a t shirt and my underwear and sat on the edge, dipping my toes in the water, it was warmer than bath water. i lowered myself in slowly and let the water heat my body.

I sat for what must have only been seconds before i felt a dull ache in my toes, then my ankles, then my knees, and lastly my thighs and hips. The ache became pain and then agony. i screamed out loud and jumped out of the pool but the pain stayed i writhed on the floor for hours, just screaming and clutching at my legs when it just stopped. No fading or slowly dissapearing, it just stopped and i gasped. I looked at my legs, still the same but with big red clawmarks i had made myself, some bleeding lightly. i lay panting for a breath for a few minutes extra, petrified to move incase the awful pain returned.

i finally gathered up all my courage and moved my leg a little. No pain. I stood and my legs felt a bit weak and seemed to have turned part way to jelly. i stretched them out and every movement made a little cracking sound and with every crack i felt better. i tok a few steps to the little pond again and washed the dirt from my legs but as the water touched my ankle, my legs melted together and went silver while skales grew on them and my feet flattened to become fins, my clothing dissappeared as silver scales reached my hips and then decorated my chest. I was a mermaid now. i dried off and didnt bother to grab my other clothes as i ran in my underwear and t shirt from the cave. i stopped at the edge and looked at the crashing waves, this was my home now.


	2. Jake Seth and the Ocean

Bella the Mermaid

Chapter 2

**Send me a review or pm to tell me if I should keep going! Also, Jacob and Seth are already in the wolf pack and Bella knows.**

I dove into the dark blue water without a hint of hesitation and let the icy cold water envelope me in its grasp. I looked down at my legs but I was too late, a silvery tail had replaced it. I giggled at the giddy feeling in my tummy then realised I had been breathing underwater. I took another hesitant breath of water, yup! Still could! It was a bit liked breathing in deeply through my mouth while it was snowing. I wasn't sure how to swim with this tail so I flicked my tail just a little and it moved me about a meter so gave four gentle little flicks one after the other and it moved me slowly through the water. I smiled as the giddy feeling returned. I wondered how fast I could go, I didn't wonder long before I gave fifteen fast, powerful flicks and rocketed at what was close to vampire speed. I stopped after four minutes of trying to slow down. I spent at least three hours like that, just trying different movements with my tail and seeing what happened and then playing in the water, giggling to myself.

It must have been at least one in the day, I had slept in the ocean. I hadn't really stopped to consider Charlie all night but I didn't feel I could live another moment on dry land. My hearing must have adapted to suit being underwater because I heard people talking above the surface of the water. They were male, about twenty maybe? I swam towards it. The men were on top of the cliff. I had definitely heard those voices before. Id figured out there were two voices, one deeper than the other. I strained to hear their conversation but it suddenly stopped and was followed by a scream of exhilaration and a splash near me. I panicked and swam away as fast as I could behind a natural wall made by the cliff above me. I listened harder to see if I could hear the other man or the man in the water. The other man was definitely still on the cliff but I could scence the man in the water coming towards me so I peeked out and looked into the dark eyes of my best friend. Jacob Black. My eyes went wide at about the same time as his. He hadn't seen my tail yet. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I heard another splash, the other man had dived in. Jake waved him over to see me. I waved shyly at him and he went for a hug but I leaned back. Jacob pointed towards the surface, he needed air. Seth nodded and I did too hoping he wouldn't notice.

"what are you doing here Bells?" Jake seemed happy. I just shrugged

"felt like a swim and this was the nearest beach so…" Seth looked a little bit hurt that I didn't return his hug

"sorry Seth but I promise I have a good reason!"

"which is…?" I was afraid to tell them, in case they thought I was joking. I took a deep breath

"before I tell you… remember all the things you've seen.. Vampires, werewolves. My reason is this.." I lifted my fins out of the water and looked down.

"Bella, ill only ask once, are you kidding me?" it was Jake

"no. id never lie about anything like this."

"god!" Seth's eyes were still huge and I had to smile at his expression. He was staring at the silver fins so I gave them a little move and he screamed.

"Seth! Be quiet!" his jaw clamped shut

"please don't tell anyone though, ok?"

"'k" the boys responded at the same time. I lowered my self further into the water and so did the boys. I bit my lip then grabbed both of their hands and took off as fast as I could, much, much faster than a vampire and even faster than them in wolf form. I looked back at them , their eyes wide. I swam a few meters down then swam up as fast as I could, catapulting all three of us into the air as I laughed and the boys screamed. I let go of them about three meters out of the water

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" It was Jake, I burst out laughing at his bewildered expression and looked at Seth

"that. Was. Awesome!" I nodded

"well, I give you guys a run for your money, don't I?" 

"yeah actually, I didn't know it was possible to go so fast!"

"well…"

"damn it! We have to get back, Seth! they'll come looking for us." they looked at me

"you coming?" Seth sounded so innocent, I hated to turn him down

"I cant. Sorry."

"where are you gunna go?"

"not sure, but ill come back here again, I don't know when but.." tears streamed down my cheeks

"we'll miss ya."

"miss you too Seth, Jake." I hugged them both

"before you leave?"

"yeah Jake?"

"when did this happen?" I knew that question would come soon

"last night, I was on one of my walks and noticed a cave on the cliff face, I climbed up to it and followed the blue light to the very back of the cave and jumped into a tiny pond there, I went through pain.. Intense pain, ever since then, I turn into a mermaid when I touch water." they nodded and started swimming. I watched them until they were too far for me to see then the tears really came flooding. Time to stat a new life.


	3. Bella and the Cullens

Chapter 3

I had been bathing in the sun on a rock when an idea came into my head, what if I found the Cullens? Would they try to change me back? I did miss them but would they even want to see me? I turned onto my side and let a tear fall down my cheek, I really did miss them. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the waves and the dolphins a few hundred miles away, my hearing had gotten even better than a vampire's. I heard people in their houses a few miles away, I heard the light breeze through the plants on the beach and footsteps nearby, I jumped into the water and peered over the rock as I watched just the people I wanted to see walk onto the beach, the Cullens. I smiled and splashed a little then swam to the other side of the beach to watch them investigate to sound I held back a giggle and shouted out

"you didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did ya?" I wore a smug expression

"Bella?" they all asked in unison. I smirked and swam to them faster than they could ever hope to go in their life.

"Bella! How?" I giggled and swam right over to Alice and put my tail out of the water

"BELLA'S A MERMAID!" Emmett's outburst was so loud, I got a fright and moved my tail in such a way as to soak all the Cullens at once. I smiled innocently at them and hid most of my face and torso with my tail and fins.

"Bella, I don't know how or why this happened to you, but I will find a cure for you, and then you can come and live with us my love." why did Edward assume I wanted to be human again?

" im happy the way I am!" I told him "if you want me to live with you, you'll have to install a pool!"

"very well, I will install it as soon as we all go back home." he bent to pick me up but I flicked my tail and moved a meter away.

"im human outah water!" I explained in a rush as I swam to the very edge of the water and dragged myself onto the sand.

Once I dried off, the scales on my chest remained while in place of my tail there was silver skirt that dragged along the floor, it had a big slice up the side.

"OMG! I must have one of those outfits!" Alice, obviously. I smiled and shook my head.

"YES! I GET TO SEE BELLY BOO EVERY DAY!" Emmett and another exponentially loud outburst. I just looked at him.

"and Belly boo will teach me how to swim?"

"thought all vampires could swim?"

"Emmett cant, he had a fear of water as a human and so, he now is still terrified of the water. We all tried to get him to swim but we couldn't. So maybe a genuine mermaid can get him to swim…"

"ok, ill try." Emmett let out a laugh and picked me up and twirled me round before taking of running at vampire speed home. Emmett didn't stop until we were in his living room

"EDDIEEEEEEEEEE! We need a pool so I can try to swimmmmmmmmm!"

"yes.. Well I will make the pool soon." Edward walked to me. "the family are finishing off their hunting trip, then they'll come here." I smiled and he picked me up . "I missed you so much."

"I missed all of you." he smiled and went for a kiss, I jerked away.

"I missed you, but I don't want to be with you anymore. You let me down Edward."

"Bella-"

"let me finish," he sat me down on the couch "Edward, maybe in time, we could grow back together but not yet, ok?" he nodded and muttered something about the pool

"im sorry, Edward."

"its alright, I deserve it I guess." he gave me a crooked smile which I returned. He left to go build a pool. I turned to Emmett.

"do you think you will let him change you? He always said if he came across you, he would." I was taken aback, Edward wanted to change me? I nodded and Emmett grinned

"I wonder what will happen with the mermaid thing?" I had thought about that too. "hey, Bella, you can go faster than any vampire, are you stronger and is your skin super strong?"

"yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to know I was in good hands while im tryin to swim!" I shook my head as a look of concentration came onto Emmett's face

"the family is back." Alice came into the room first and pulled me into her arms, with my feet still on the floor. I hugged her back, tight enough not to harm her.

"so you are stronger, faster, your skin is even better than ours, I wonder what would happen if we were to change you, I know Emmett brought that up." Carlisle seemed curious.

"only one way to find out." I smirked and Alice squealed

"Edward, I know you are listening, come and help?" Carlisle looked to me

"who would you like in the room with you?" I thought for a moment

"Anyone who wants to be there." he nodded and took my hand as the entire family followed us to a small but beautiful bedroom all in red and black satin. I lay in the bed and smiled.

"who would you like to change you?" Carlisle seemed scared.

"I don't mind." id barely opened my mouth until the last person I expected volunteered

"Jasper, are you sure? We haven't told her yet."

"I will tell her before I turn her." he nodded at his son. Tell me what?

"Every one, out of the room and let him concentrate." I was left in the room with Jasper.

"what are you going to tell me?" he sighed

"I was never with Alice, she was just to help me overcome the bloodlust, she knew it, I knew it and the family knew it but you didn't. She was never my mate, I found my mate, you. Unfortunately you do have a certain scent to your blood. But I have been trying to fully get over my bloodlust and I have. Will you accept me? Im afraid if I didn't tell you, Edward would have gone after you again" a single tear fell down my face as I looked into Jasper's golden eyes.

"just say yes already!" Emmett's voice came from downstairs I smiled and nodded to Jasper.

His eyes lit up like a child's. He lifted me off the bed bridal style and twirled me around and gave me a tentative kiss on my lips. Just a little gentle kiss, innocent and sweet. I smiled, showing my teeth. He sat on the bed with me on his knee.. He put his arm further up my back and turned me onto my side. He leaned down to my neck and kissed then whispered

"im so sorry for the pain, it will soon be over my love." then he bit down hard on my neck but t was not as bad as I was expecting, perhaps because I was a mermaid. Either way I kept breathing deeply and so did he. He released me from his teeth and the pain came flooding to me. I screamed and felt a pair of cold hands lift me and lay me on a cool bed of what felt like satin. I tried not to scream any more but whimpers came. This pain was too much! I felt as though I was on fire. The pain was horrendous. I gripped to Jaspers shoulders and he put his hands on my waist and kissed my forehead.

"its alright to scream. I know how much pain you are in." I tried to form a sentence through my pain

"'s not's bad as I thought it'd be." he chuckled

"you always did like to downplay things, didn't you." I tried to smile at him but it probably looked like a grimace. And with that I let myself be pulled under a black cloak of pain.

(1 week later.)

J POV

It shouldn't be taking this long, Bella was still in my room screaming and whimpering. I sat by her side, thirst creeping. Carlisle and the rest of the family had gone hunting and had brought me a two litre bottle of blood to drink, It did the trick but I must say, I felt rather undignified drinking from a two litre plastic bottle. 

A family member would occasionally come into the room, and make me go outside for air. Id give her a kiss on the cheek or fore head and a squeeze of her hand then leave. They would come out and I'd go in. she would be dressed differently. Today was different though, Esme had ordered me out and then I heard my Bella, in a new voice say

"hi." a simple word that completely changed my world I ran faster than I ever had before to the room in which my love lay on the bed looking different from any other vampire on earth. Her chocolate brown ayes had turned to a silvery purple, they seemed as though they were completely made of glitter and they had grown huge on her face and made her look adorable. Her skin was white as paper and looked like porcelain. Her eyelashes had grown so long they just touched her eyebrows. Her lips had gone so dark pink, they were almost red and had become more pouty. Her hair had become darker and had gentle curls and silver and purple streaks through it and it had grown so much it reached her hips. Her entire body had been completely perfected of any scars except, for some reason, a scar from my bite to her neck which was now vivid red against her white skin. She jumped off the bed faster than vampire speed and leaped into my arms

"I love you." she smiled at me, waiting for my answer

"I love you too darlin' " the scales on her chest and the silvery skirt had turned dark purple, the same colour as her eyes and the streaks in her hair. The entire family had come into the room

"can I still get a tail in the water?"

"I would assume so, but lets try it." Carlisle was obviously having a field day with the new species. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the pool Edward had created in our back garden. He had left shortly after I bit Bella, he wanted to be a nomad but I would assume he still fed on animals, Bella knew this, I had told her as soon as I found out, she couldn't respond but I knew she heard. She smiled at the sight of the pool and jumped in. bubbled appeared around her legs when they disappeared, Bella was left with a purple tail and huge black fins. She swam to me and pulled me in with her. The second I hit the water, my legs disappeared and became a sea blue tail. We both looked on in wonder. My Isabella looked to Carlisle for an explanation. When he couldn't give one, he called Eleazer, he would be able to determine if this was just her power taking effect, until he got here, Bella wanted to see the colours of our tails so the family were now in the pool. Carlisle's tail was a light green, Emmett's was dark blue, Alice's was lilac, Esme's was white and Rosalie's was hot pink. Bella explained how to move in the water with a tail but Emmett just dropped to the bottom with his fins pointed up and eventually Bella resorted to pulling him along backwards and telling him to flick his tail, it eventually worked but the moment she let go of his hands he was like a brick again. Alice eventually got bored and got out of the pool. The moment she did, her tail disappeared. The entire family got out of the pool and they all got legs again instantly, they didn't even have to dry off.

"Eleazer will be here in a few minutes." this was obviously looking for an answer. I nodded then turned to Bella.

"I wonder what you will drink? If you are still part mermaid do you drink the blood of sea life?"

"im not sure but lets try animals first." I nodded.


	4. First hunt

Chapter 4

Family trip to the beach!

J POV

Me and Bella pulled ourselves out of the water and watched our tails as they changed back into legs. I took Bella's hand.

"Ready for you're first hunt?" she looked nervous but nodded. We ran holding hands to the forest and had a stike of luck, a mountain lion right infront of us, i motioned for Bella to take it. she gave a swift lea, landing on the lion's back and quickly drinking from it.

Right after she finished, Bella stood, not a spot of blood on her, wobbled then threw the blood right back up. I ran to her and held her up from her waist

"evidently, animal blood aint gunna cut it." Bella trying to make a joke. I shook my head, sick and still making jokes.

"Guess we should try underwater animals?" she asked. I nodded

"lets go let Carlisle know first." she nodded.

**at the house**

"Carlisle, Bella cant drink animal blood." Calisles eyes widened slightly "Should we try sealife?"

"i suppose it makes sense..." he seemed to be thinking of something "i suppose it means a family trip to the beach."

"erm, actually, would it be alright if it was just me and Jasper? Just, if i make a mistake, i would rather it just be Jasper who sees it." Carlisle nodded, holding in obvious laughter

**i know its short but i have been up to my eyes in homework and revising because my school likes to give tests near christmas! i'll try to post a nice long chapter or lots of short chapters soon! could i have at least one more review please? i want to know people are actually reading this before i type anymore**


	5. To the beach!

Chapter 5

at the beach...

(J POV)

"Jasper..." she was nervous, i could feel it radiating off her

"i dont know how." i shook my head and pulled her into the water, then a few meters further, watching our legs turn to tails. i kept our heads and shoulders above the water.

"look, just give yourself completely over to your scenses then we can go home and talk to Eleazer about why the hell i am half fish right now." she smiled at that.

"close your eyes, trust me." i swam round behind her and fastened my arms around her waist, she looked at me once then closed her eyes.

"concentr-" i was cut off by Bella swimming off at the speed of life and watching her attack a great white shark (not sure if there are sharks where they are but this is fanfiction!)

When she was finished she looked at me, feeling confusion and shock, i had to laugh at her expression, huge eyes and those perfect little lips in a big 0.

"what?" i asked her

"what the hell? i didnt mean that! and why a shark? i was expecting large fish!" i shook my head and swam to her.

"that's normal, still thirsty?" she shook her head

"sure? newborns usually require more blood than that."

"well, im not a normal newborn, am i?" i just smiled and began pulling her out of the water but before i knew what was happening, she was pulling me faster than light, grinning at my shocked face.

(at home)

When we got home, Eleazer was sitting on the couch, waiting for Bella apparently.

"i can already tell what your power is." My Bella was already very excited and now she was close to bouncing in place. She ran to Eleazer and was sitting at his feet staring up at him with a childlike curiosity beaming from her. Eleazer just found it funny.

"you can change your own, and other peoples species at will, your just still learning."

"so thats why everyone turned into mer-dudes?" he nodded

"so i could change anybody into anything? Even animals?"

"yes, but please do not try it out on me?"

"dont tell me what to do, chicken boy!" as Bella said these words, i felt Emmetts excitement explode to mind numbing proportions as Eleazer became a small chicken.

"as amusing as that is, please turn Eleazer back, well, into a vampire." i asked Bella who was currently pouting at me.

"ok." once Eleazer was back at his full height and no longer had a beak, he left, feeling rather terrified.

"Jasper, you look thirsty" she seemed so innocent, touching the big dark shadows under my eyes

"well, all of us apart from Rose and Emmett are going hunting tomorrow so you can stay here with themm, alright? Emmett will most likely want to play with your power." she smiled and sent waves of love and contentness towards me but i felt something else, was she tired?

"what?"

"Bella do you feel tired?"

"a little, why? oh! I'm not supposed to be tired, am i?"

"Fasinating!" Carlisle walked over to us

"do you feel you could sleep?" Bella nodded at him, so he led her to the couch and lay her down.

"we'll leave you alone." then he turned to me

"you may as well stay." as everyone left i walked over to bella and sat on the floor by her head

"you were never ment to be a normal vampire anyway." she smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it fently by her face.

"i'll be gone before you wake up, but dont worry, Rose and Emmett will be here and it wouldnt surprise me if Emmett wakes you up."

"yeah..." she might have added to the answer but she fell asleep.

(next morning, B POV)

I got the fright of my life when i opened my eyes to reveal Emmetts face an inch from me.

"EMMETT!"

"Yes, belly-boo?"

"why are you so close?"

"so i could scare you and then ask if you will change me into a lion so i can have a mane?" i shook my head and sat up. i looked at him and sighed then nodded. He smiled as he became a lion.

"Rose! got a big ball of yarn for Emmett?" i heard her tinkling laugh as she entered the room.

"Emmett, out. i need to talk to Bella." i made him a vampire again so he could leave.

"Bella, i am so sorry about the way i have treated you, believe me, it haunts me. i know i have no right to ask this of you but could you change me into a human? just for a year? i promise you, i will never ask a thing of you again, i just..."

"Rose, you're my big sister, of course i will, but why?"

"if you want the truth, i want to have a child. Then when they get to about sixteen or seventeen i'll change them."

"well, that means I'd have to change Emmett too, but since this is what you want, I'll do it." Rose looked as though she could burst into tears

"oh, god! thank you so much Bella!" she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'M GUNNA BE A DAD?" both me and Rose laughed at Emmetts reaction, Rose nodded and Emmett grinned.

"come here and i'll change you now." their eyes widened but they walked to me at a slow human pace, smiling madly at me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, then when i opened my eyes, i was faced with two pairs of human eyes. Their blood didnt smell as good as i expected, nice but not edible.

"how do you feel?"

"Awesome!" Emmett answered first

"Thank you!"

"i think you guys need to eat now." Only Emmett nodded, Rose was still in shock, staring at her hands which were just gently tanned. I pulled her gently to the kitchen and sat her down next to Emmett at the dinner table.

"what would you guys like?" they looked confused, they hadnt had food in about eighty years so i figured i'd better make them lots of easy things. I would make a plate of something then Emmett would attack it, then Rose would nibble a tiny bit and then devour the rest of it.

"i think i'm gunna like being human, as long as Bella cooks." Emmett said as he munched his way through his fifth slice of toast.

"Bella needs to teach you guys how to work the toaster!" i said, being the comedic genius i am.

"Bella, i feel funny." It was Emmett

"how do you feel."

"Like the toast is makin its way slowly up my throu-" he was cut off by a rather loud burp. Apparently Emmett found it absolutely hilarious as he fell into an immediate fit of laughter while Rose shook her head.`This went on like this for the rest of the day, Emmett would burp or fart, then laugh for about half an hour while me and Rose ignored him or she would smack him on the back of the head, causing me to laugh for a half an hour. We were perfectly happy until the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" i called out. No answer, they just rang the doorbell more. By they're scent i could tell it was a vampire.

"you're a new born Bella! You will be stronger than whoever it is!" i nodded and headed for the door. I flung it open to stare into a pair blood red eyes

"hello Bella."

**ok, what do you think so far? any good? Also who do we think is at the door?**


	6. red eyes

Chapter 6

red eyes

**because i got so many good reviews so quickly, i decided to write a nice long chapter for you to enjoy!**

"hello Bella" i stared wide eyed at the red eyed beauty in the doorway

"i've been watching and listening, i have never left you" i felt a shiver go up my back "what is it? frightened? why?" Emmett and Rose ran to my side, probably trying to use the vampire speed they no longer had

"Edward? what happened to you?" his ruby eyes sparkled

"well, my love, when my brother stole you away from me, i decided i would get up as much strenghth as i could then win your affections. Jasper, you see is only second best, he didn't think when he changed you, he could have killed you! you must see sense, Bella! I am the one you are supposed to be with! I was ready to propose, for goodness sake! i love you Bella!" he was begging by the end of his little speech.

"Edward, I love Jasper, i love you too but in a different way... im sorry." he came a little closer, looking me in the eye.

"i will win you're affections, eventually... and look at you two! Human! i thought there was something wrong with my nose! I must say, you do smell good... better than i remember." at that point i knew what he was going to do, he was going to try and kill Rose and Emmett. I braced my self and threw my self at Edwards chest. The shocked look on his face was almost funny, untill i punched it away, as well as flattening his nose a fem centimeters. I let out a growl that if im being honest, frightened myself.

"Bella what are you doing? Why else would you make them human again?" Edward asked as though trying to bring something to my attention that i had previously forgotten

"How did you know i did it?"

"i told you i have been watching and listening. Now why did you make them human."

"Rose wanted to have a child, but she didn't have that option. So i gave her the option. she can have a child, then become a vampire again and then when the child is around sixteen, they will be changed." Our plan sounded even smarter when i said it out loud. Edward smirked and i hissed at him. I had him pinned to the floor.

"i could kill you now... but where is the fun in that?" he looked up at me, confusion evident in his _green_ eyes.

"you didn't..." i nodded, smiling. He just shouted out in outrage while attempting to push me off as Rose and Emmett howled with laughter.

"i could make you a mouse, you know." he looked at me bug eyed and froze.

"Run. When you are a few miled away, i'll change you back into a vampire... but if you ever come back, i will change you into a spider and step on you, got it?" he nodded furiously, i got up and he sprinted away. I changed him back, but i added a little surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL, BELLA?" i heard him scream from a distance. i just laughed and walked with Rose and Em to the livingroom.

"what did you do to him Bella?" Emmett seemed so excited, he could have been bouncing in place in a very Alice-like manner.

"just a little addition." they looked curious. "well, he sparkles in the sunlight, lives in the forest, so i decided to add another very fairy-like quality." Rose had already caught on but Emmett still didnt get it. i sighed "i gave him butterfly wings." it tokk Emmet a moment to catch on completely but when he did, he ended up on the floor, literally crying with laughter. I just stepped over him and sat next to Rose on the couch.

"so thats how it feels to be threatened by a human-eating vampire? Why werent you scared Bella? With Victoria? And James, and Laurant for that matter?" Rose seemed a little shaken by what had happened and for Emmett it was already forgotten.

"i knew someone would save me, so i just kept reminding myself that. And i wouldnt worry about him anymore, if he comes back i wasn't joking about the spider thing." she smiled. Then i caught a scent i was more than familiar with. The Cullens.

Carlisle entered first, then he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a very human Rosalie and then a very red Emmett. Then Esme did the same, then Jasper, then Alice.

"How? And why?" I was pushing Carlisle to much, apparently.

"Rosalie wanted to have a child, everyone realised that, but as a vampire, the option wasnt open so i changed both Rose and Em human for a year so she can have a child then we could change them at abut sixteen." Carlisle looked shocked while everyone else broke into smiles.

"This is actually a brilliant idea!" Carlisle seemed fascinated. "is it difficult?" i shook my head no.

"And we had a little visitor but i took care of it." Esme ran to the three of us and hugged us tight while also discretely checking for damages.

"Who?" Jasper already seemed to know but asked anyway.

"Edward, but his eyes were red. I gave him wings. We should be able to see him in the forest rather easily." the last part seemed to amuse everyone. Jasper came into the room and hugged me around the waist while Carlisle asked me questions and Alice started fussing over Rose and Em because their body shapes had changed on such a way that their clothing no longer fitted properly.

After a while, Jasper, Esme, Alice and Carlisle left and i was sitting with Rosalie and Emmett on the couch.

"Bella, i feel funny *yawn*"

"Emmett, close your eyes and go to sleep, you are tired." he nodded and put his head on Rosalies shoulder and she lay on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. I didnt feel tired, so i assumed i could just fall asleep at will. I just sat and looked at them then a sort of video, yet just a sound at the same time entered my head, Rosalie sitting wearing an old fashioned dress in an old rocking chair, feeding a little pink bundle a glass bottle of milk, stopping every so often to kiss its tiny face or lift ot over her shoulder to burp it. So now i could read minds? When the hell did that happen? i turned to Emmett... did i really want to know what went on in his head? I decided i didnt and instead listened to the thoughts of the people upstairs. I caught Alice's thoughts

i know you can hear me Bella, I saw in a vision you would absorb Edwards power... when you made him human, the essence of his power needed somewhere to go, so your mind absorbed it without you realising, then when you turned him into a vampire again, his mind created the power again, and dont worry, i already told Carlisle, Jasper and Esme. Also Emmett is about to kick in his sleep, you may want to move, if you dont, he will end up with a brocken foot.

I stood up quickly and sure enough, the second i looked round, Emmett kicked full force. I decided to delve into the idiotic mind of Emmett and saw only him fighting a man sized hotdog with a face, screaming out swear words as he went untill an army or red bunnies wearing samurai outfits came to help him.

i decided to get out of Emmett's mind before my mind melted.

'good choice' Alice told me in her mind.

I decided i wouldn't be creepy and watch them sleep, i instead walked to Jasper's room.

"well, hello." i had to smile. He held his arms open while sitting in his comuter chair. I took it as an invitation and sat in his knee as he spun us both slowly round in a circle.

"i wonder how it feels to sleep..." he pondered, more to himself than to me.

"would you like to find out?" He smiled at me and shook his head.

"why dont we go for a swim instead?" i nodded, swimming had been such a big part of my life and being with the cullens had pretty much erased it, i missed it. i stood and pulled him gently to the door until he scooped me up and ran to the pool in our backgarden. He put me on my feet and i took in the pool, red flowers floating lazily on top of the water, steam coming from the pool. I did a swan dive into the deep water, my skirt suddenly felt heavy, then disappeared to turn into a tail. i sighed, feeling content in the warm water.

"i added a little something too..." Jasper was slowly walking towards a small black button i hadn't noticed. He stepped on it and the pool lit up. Pool lights and small lamps dotted around the pool.

"so I can see you're beautiful face, unobstructed by the darkness." then he lowered himself into the water, his legs becoming the sea blue tail again. He swam over to me and fastened his arms securely around my waist and kissed his way up my neck, along my jaw and then finaly my lips. Just then, a voice pulled up from our little perfect bubble.

"well, well, well, the two little love birds... " our haeds snapped simultaniously to face a winged vampire i hoped to never see again.

"Edward. I knew you wouldn't stay away, You're not smart enough for that, are you?" i wasn't actually aware i was saying the words until they were out of my mouth. Edward smiled at me.

"Bella, one more chance, come back to me." Then he smiled and held his arms wide, expecting me to go running into them.

"Edward, you left me helpless in the woods, ripping my heart out and taking it with you, then i find you and you assume i would ceme back to you, then when i refuse and find a new love, you run away and kill a few people and ask again if i want to be with you, i attempt to murder you, so you kill a few more people and ask again! you wont give up will you?" it sounded even more stupid when i summed it all up.

"not untill the day i die." he smiled again as though it was all terribly romantic.

"that could be arranged, i told you what i would do if you ever came back."

"i know, but i dont think you have the heart to kill your beloved." that just pushed me over the line

"I DON'T LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I jumped out of the water, my legs returning when the air got at them, then i landed bare footed on the edge of the pool and walked fairly quickly to Edward, my hands contorting into claws as my mood turned murderous. Edward's eyes widened as i let out a cross between a scream of hatred and a hiss.

"one last chance, Edward! Leave or die at the hands of your beloved!" i used my fingers to mimic quotation marks.

"You wont kill me."

"Dont be so sure. how would you like to see how your victims feel?" i turned him human one more tim and leapt for his throught. He screamed like the little girl he is. I drank until he was almost dead then lifted my head up sharply, ripping out a chunk of his neck and spraying blood everywhere. It smelt human but it didnt smell right, maybe because he was a vampire, either way, nobody went to attack him and i just made him a vampire again, but i left out the wings. I could already tell he was weaker.

"come back again and i wont stop." His eyes held pure terror. He squirmed out from under me again, clutching where my bite was. I turned to Jasper and the entire family had gathered.

"you know, when you arent a vampire, that is bloody scary." Emmett seemed nervous as if i would attack him, i checked his thoughts and he was thinking about just that.

"i wont hurt you Em, i was just trying to get my point across."

"i think it worked!" i nodded, Emmets thoughts returned to pranks he could pull.

"come on Bella, you're covered in his blood." Alice puled me by the hand to her bathroom and filled the sink with water. I sat on the edge of the sink, knowing the water would make my tail return. Alice soaked a face cloth and ran it down my face and over my lips.

"was it over the top?" she smiled

"no! He had it coming." she ran the cloth over my neck, cleaning the blood off untill she stopped short. I knew she was having a vision so i watched too.

~* Vision*~

The volturi burst through the door as i sleep, and kill all the Cullens. I awake and attack, the guards hold me back, three of them as a shield stops me using my power.

"your ours now."

~* Vision ends*~

By the time the vision ended, both me and Alice were dry sobbing at the thought. We ran to tell everyone and Carlisle told us

"It was probably just an idle thought of theirs, or perhaps Edward considered telling them about you... but if he still loves you, he probably wont do it. But just in case, Alice, keep watch on the Volturi and Bella, i will invite over every vampire i know with any sort of power and you can make them human, take their power and make them vampires again. Alright?" i nodded.

Carlisle invited a good forty, maybe fifty vampires and i took every ones powers, and i felt a lot safer, the Volturi didnt come. A few weeks later, Rose made an announcement, of course i knew already what she wanted to tell us.

"well, a few weeks ago, Bella gave me an option i haven't had in decades and i finally made use of it! I'm pregnant!" Alice and Esme squeeled, yes Esme squeeled! while the boys exchanged happy glances, happiness that was to be cut short by a sickening, mocking voice.

"oh, the happy family... how sad your happiness must end along with your life." i turned slowly to look into Aro's milky red eyes. there were two guards for each person while five held me back and a shield stopped me using my power on them. I had to watch them kill each of the Cullens, right in front of me, i screamed out in terror and outrage at the sight of the Cullens being ripped to shreds. I kept screaming and kicking at them, shouting that it wasn't true, this was simply a bad nightmare. Aro and Caius laughed at me while Marcus looked at me with pity and sorrow obvious in his eyes. They strapped me into a seat in a fairly sized cabin on a plane with Aro and i just let myself cry.

"please...please" i kept repeating and almost praying.

"please what?" Aro asked almost as though he would actually care what i had to say.

"let me go...please...just"

"now why would i do that? you are coming to join the guard, a brilliant addition, almost every power and a mermaid as well! No, I will not let you waste your powers." i let out a sob and then surprised myself with a voice stronger than i felt, i said

"i will never join the Volturi... NEVER."

"thats what they all say, but after a while they all join. You wont be any different!" Aro told me through fits of laughter. This was enough to make me criy out in rage, until i found out the shield was no longer protecting Aro.

Aro took a while to realise what exactly happened, then he looked at his tanned hands then at me. I grinned and pounced at him as he let out a scream. I held him in front of me like a shield as the rest of the guard and even the other two brothers came into the tiny cabin.

"land this plane and set me free or i kill Aro and leave you all human." Jane tryed to attack me with her power but i made her human before she could. I smiled at her and she tryed to growl at me but it came out wrong.

"land the plane." i told them agin and they actually did and set me free, warning me that they would get me at some point. I just waved goodbye. They had left me in a very familiar place. In Edwards meadow. I was in Forks? I looked around, then the wind changed and i caught the scent of the Cullens, probably from their old house. The scent reminded me i would never see any of them again and being alone, i let myself crumble, really crumble. I screamed out for my lost family, my lost love, my parents, my best friend, my sister, my brother and the child i would never know, i screamed and cried for Lord knows how long, where no human would hear me.

I stopped short when i heard a familiar growl, a La Push wolf. I turned around to look at the lone wolf, red brown fur, black eyes... it was Jake and he didn't recognize me

"Jake." it was a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear, he looked confused and a little bit angry "its me. its Bella!"


	7. The Wolf Pack

Chapter 7

Jake

He took in my appearance, huge purple eyes, messy hair, paper white skin and walked into the trees to transform back into human form. When he came back i was terrified to see four wolves walking behind him.

"i don't know who you are, or what kind of stunt you are trying to pull, blood sucker but it wont work." he said it with enough hatred for me to begin quietly sobbing again

"Jake! it's me! Its Bella! Why is that so hard to believe?" i was practically begging him to just hold me. I crawled my way slowly over to him and watched as he recoiled in disgust. I looked him straight in the eye and told him

"kill me if you want, I'v got nobody now anyway. Nothing to live for." When the four wolves made a move to attack me, Jake held out his hand to them as if to tell them to back off, then he knelt down infront of me. He ran his hot fingers down my face as i continued to sob.

"Bells?" i looked up at him.

"what the hell happened to you?"

"i found the Cullens." i didn't need to say any more, he just wrapped his arms around me and held me while the four wolves growled at me, i didn't read their minds, i didn't want to know what they thought of me. I held onto Jake as though he was my only life source.

"Jake..." i nodded to the wolves.

"You are _not _scared of those guys are you?" i nodded and he made a face that pretty much just said 'really?'. Then he stood and held his hand down for me to take, i took it and he pulled me up.

"Are you ok with human blood?"

"yes, because of the mermaid thing, i only drink the blood of sealife, like sharks and stuff." he nodded taking that in.

"you're a species all your own." i nodded. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards the wolves who were growling rather ferociously at me, i shrunk back into Jake until one of them actually did attack me, my eyes opened wide in terror as it pinned me to the ground.

"you think vamps are so bad? fine!" then i made him human and then a vampire. He stared at his white skin. Then i found out it was Paul. He screamed at the sight of himself then hissed at me, looking quite terrified at the sound.

"you change me back now, leach" i shook my head

"Bella?" i looked at Jake

"how did you do that?"

"thats my power as well as a few others i have absorbed, i can change anything's species." i walked to Jake as i turned Paul back into a wolf.

"sorry Paul." he just growled back at me, i pressed my side further into Jake's again and we headed to Jake's house.

(at Jake's front door)

"Wait here, i'll go tell my dad what happened to you, then i'll come and bring you in, ok?" it was just the two of us there so i nodded. I could hear his entire conversation with Billy

"what's the matter son, you look guilty."

"dad, we came across a vampire today."

"did something happen to the pack? Who was it? are they ok?"

"nothing happened to the pack."

"so, you killed the bloodsucker?"

"no."

"you let one go free? Jake! Do you realise how dangerous that is?" Billy was obviously angry and i began to wonder if i should just leave, i was the enemy after all.

"dad, it was Bella, the Cullens got her. But she's also part mermaid... she doesn't drink human blood... and she has an awesome power, She made Paul a vampire when he attacked her. She has nobody else, dad, i think something happened to the Cullens, can she stay here for just a while, dad. Its not like she needs a bed or anything." The words were rushing out of Jake by the end of his speech

"fine, bring her in, but if anything happens here, i will blamb you, and i don't want to see her." I sat on the steps up to Jakes house and closed my eyes. I felt Jake's arms pull me up and into the warm little house.

"come on Bells, lets go to my room." i opened my eyes and walked into his tiny room.

"Jake, i cant stay here, your dad obviously doesn't want me here and its his house. Maybe i should just leave now." I stood and felt his hand grab my wrist.

"you obviously don't have any where alse to go. You can stay. He'll soon come round to you." I looked him in the eyes and felt love come off him, using Jaspers power. As he entered my mind i started my crying again. What was with me right now? All the crying. It wasn't fair on Jake.

"what did they do to you Bella?" I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about all the crying, but im not sure i can talk about it just yet." He nodded and pulled me so i was sitting on his knee with my head on his shoulder.

After we sat like that, Jake had gotten dressed and went to sleep while i sat on the windowsill with the window open. I wondered when the Volturi would come for me and if they did, what would i do? They had the very best shield and i wouldn't let the wolves fight for me. They would be slaughtered, i would just have to just go with them and hope for the best. At the same time, it was them who killed my family, why should i just go with them? i swung my legs out the window and put my elbows on my knees and supported my head. I closed my eyes and sniffed at the air. I smelt every flower with in a good few miles. I felt the light breeze make my hair dance. I heard the peaceful sleepy breaths of Jacob and his heartbeat and another heartbeat nearby, not Billys. As it turned out, it was Seth walking towards me. I watched him come closer, felt the fear rolling off of him. Of course... i was a monster...no heartbeat.

"hey, Bella. I couldn't sleep and when i heard you were here, i thought i would come and keep you company seeing as you can't sleep." i smiled at him and that seemed to make him relax a little so he could walk closer to me.

"hey, Seth."

"you thirsty or anything?" his fear started up again

"a little, not very bad." he nodded "i can feel your emotions you know... i dont blame you for being scared."

"sorry, Bells. And by the way, I'm not sure if this will interest you but the pack just killed another Vamp... a red headed female."

"you got Victoria?"

"was she a friend? I'm really sorry!"

"no, she's been trying to kill me for almost a year now. But Edward..." i stopped, his name felt like swallowing acid.

"he protected you?" i nodded "the Cullens aren't as bad as we thing ae they?" i bit my lip

"they weren't." Seth suddenly clicked on.

"they died?"

"they were murdered by the Volturi, well Edward survived but thats because he went bad and started killing people, trying to get me to love him again any way the Volturi are vampire royalty basically. They wanted me to join their guard, so i waited. They have a vampire who is a shield, it means she was using an invisible forcefield sort of thing so i couldn't use my power on any of them but eventually the field got smaller and i used my power on their leader to make him human and threatened to kill him if they didnt let me go. They told me they would get me at some point and i dont doubt they will. They left me in Edwards meadow and then Jake found me."

"Edwards meadow?"

"Thats where Edward showed me what happens when a vampire goes into the sunlight."

"what happens? I thought they died. Thats what the whole pack thinks." i shook my head.

"I'll show you sometime." he smiled and i felt almost happiness yet pity coming off him in bucket fulls.

"i found a nice little place you might like too. If you leave Jake a note, in case he wakes up i'll take you there. You seem like you need some cheering up."

"alright. Sounds good." i jumped back in the window and scrawled a note for jake on a post-it then stuck it to his hand. Then i jumped out the window again.

"so what is the place like?"

"well, it has a little pond. Its in a little clearing in the forest." as we walked through the forest something occured to me."

"Seth." he stopped and looked at me. "when i made any vampires human, i absorbed their power and i made Paul human for a few seconds. Do you think..." Seth shrugged

"try." i concentrated and felt my body shake and then blur and change. When i looked at Seth, he was staring at me so i looked down at my snow white paws. Wait! Paws? i tried to scream but it came out as a howl. Seth laughed at me.

"you still have purple eyes. and some silver through your fur here." he pointed to his head and the back of his neck. i closed my eyes and became i my usual vampire mermaid thing.

"that was awesome."

"you are very easily amused, Seth." i told him "but now i have had a turn of being a werewolf, dont you think its only fair yo try being vampire"

"maybe another time. We're almost there." after a moment more of walking, Seth pulled back a few drooping tree branches to reveal a tiny meadow with a little pond right in the middle. i couldn't control myself, i jumped into the water, it was cold but so was I. i sighed, content.

"hey, Seth, put your hand in the water." he looked confused but did it and then screamed at the top of his lungs when an electric blue tail replaced his legs.

"happens every time someone comes into the water with me." he pulled his hand out of the water so fast anyone would think it was boiling hot and his tail disappeared.

"i have told you more than i have told Jake, i have told him nothing i have told you."

"Bella, can i ask you something?" i nodded "when you were with Edward, and feel free to ignore me but why did you keep going out with Edward when you found out he was a vampire?" i shrugged.

"I was in love, i wonder what he is doing now. Do you think he kept killing people when i left? I wonder if he know what happened to the Cullens." i took a deep breath and finaly let out the truth. "i dont love him any more but i do miss him Seth... if the wolfpack come across him, will you try and convince them not to kill him?"

"Bella, they dont listen to me much but yes, i'll try."

"thanks." i smiled at him "hey, the sun's gunna rise in a sec... looks like you can get to see what happens to vampires in the sunlight." he looked so excited over such a little thing, i wondered what his reaction would be.

As the the sun rose, i looked at my hand, sparkling away. Seth turned from the sun to me and stared at my hand. I moved it so he could see it sparkle.

"well, your not dead." his eyes were wide. I shook my head. "does it hurt?"

"does it look like it hurts?"

"a little bit yes!" i smiled.

"we should get back."

"going so soon?" it wasn't Seth. We turned slowly and ended up in the now-golden eyes of Edward.

"Hello, my love."

**I would just like to thank everybody who reviewed my last chapters and i hate to sound ungratefull, but can i have three more reviews before i post the next chapter? Also what do we think Edward will do? **


	8. Escape plan: Get arrested!

Chapter 8

escape plan: get arrested

"Edward?" i was astonished to say the least "how did you get here?"

"Technically, i am not in La Push land, just outside it in fact." I could hear Seth shiver, apparently he hadn't been left with a dangerous vampire without the pack before.

"why are you here?"

"i wanted to explain something to you, you see Bella, i had to get rid of them, they were only going to make you hate me and in reality we are in love. I know things are difficult now, but i promise you, in a few years you will remember this and laugh, so come along, i bought a lovely little house in Scotland, its really more of a cottage but i saw it and thought of you." i shook my head, he had gone insane.

"Edward, i don't love you, and i never will, and look at what you have done... killed your own family! My family, the only people i had left other than the wolves. I hate you Edward Cullen, with every cell in my body. Why can't i drill that in to your thick scull?" i had stood halfay through my speech and Seth grabbed my wrist, probably in some effort to stop me attacking and getting hurt.

"So, the little wolf boy is going to protect you? How pitiful, Also, yes Seth, I am the same Edward Bella loves." I felt Seth shrink back behind me.

"Hey, Edward, remember that threat i gave you back the first time you came back? It's about to come true if you don't leave." Edward just smiled at me

"go ahead."

"what was the threat?" Seth asked, rather timidly

"that i would turn him into a bug and crush him." I didn't wait for Seth's reply i just started using my power but it didn't work. Just then, a young-ish vampire emerged from the trees next to Edward. He had yellow eyes and brown hair, when he was human he was obviously a fair age, it was only then i recognized him. I knew this man, quite well... It was Charlie!

"dad! How could you? And who changed you?"

"Bella, this is for your own good, Edward knows what he's doing."

"what is?"

"Going to live in Scotland, and I am coming too. He told me about vampires then he changed me so i could look after you forever. And as you found out,i am a shield. I know he had the Cullens killed, and for good reason, kicking him out, keeping him from you, telling you all sorts of lies and he told me that you might not be quite all there so Seth, be a good boy and run home," he did, glad to be away from all the vampires, but not without a worried glance to wards me "Bella, you can come quietly or we can drag you to the boat. Now what's it gunna be?" I put another of my powers to use and used the water from the pond to create a sort of fortress made of ice, too thick to break and with a roof.

"You will have to come out of there sooner or later, and then we will take you to Scotland where you will heal and recover." I shook my head Just as three wolves ran towards Charlie. i let the ice melt without a thought, catching glimpses, Edward killing one wolf, the other two killing Charlie then i just felt arms gripping me, one around my waist and one around my neck, running at vampire speed.

"EDWARD, PUT ME DOWN!" he ignored me, i tried kicking, punching and even attempting to bite him but nothing made him stop. Then i remembered my power. I tried again but Edward just looked at me and gave me that crooked smile that used to make my heart skip a beat.

"Charlie was merely a decoy, when you turned me back into a vampire, i got a new power too, im also a shield. so your power no longer works on me." then he stopped short at a small boat.

"time to go to Scotland, put this on, your outfit will look out of place." he placed me lovingly on the bed of the cabin and left me a pile of clothing to put on. To be honest, it was rather Alice-like. Purple long strapless top, black skinny jeans, short black leather jacket and a pair of black stilletoes.

I dressed quickly then decided there was nothing i could do to escape. _Yet. _So i began exploring the tiny cabin. I opened one door that led into a cupboard of a bathroom. Then something caught my attention. A small box hidden behind the toilet, i lifted it up and opened it, a gun. It would do no good against Edward but i could get myself arrested, i could get away from Edward! Now how to feed in prison? Perhaps just take a little human blood from inmates? Then again i was a vampire, i could bend the bars of my cell and escape for a while, feed, come back, get in my cell and bend the bars back into shape. Sounded perfect to me. i put the box back. I took off my jacket and stuck the gun into the elastic band holding my top up and put the jacket back on. I examined myself in the bathroom mirror, i couldnt see any bum so long as my hair was over my back. That made me realise how terrible my hair looked, so i started looking for a brush and when i couldn't find one, i dragged my fingers roughly through to get rid of some tangles.

"Bella." Edward was calling me.

"what?" i tried to make it sound harsh

"Just to let you know, it will take a good nine and a half hours to get to Scotland. and you seem upset. What is troubling you my love?"

"you killed my family, my love, my human father, one or more of the wolves and now you want me to love you! You sick, Twisted-" he cut me off.

"We dont need any of them! We have eachother and they were keeping us apart but i love you, Bella and you love me!" he wasn't angry, he said it as though he was trying to convince me.

"No i don't!" i screamed at him "I hate you and nothing will change that." he didn't answer and i spent the rest of the ride either crying or screaming and shouting all sorts at him.

I felt the boat slow and then stop. I assumed we were at Scotland so i sat on the bed and waited for him to open the door and when he did, another human man was next to him.

"who is this man, Edward?"

"oh, this is his boat, he lives on it." i nodded. Edward left and i was on my way out until an idea came to me. I pulled the gun on him and he let out a scream and went for the phone. He seemed confused when i didn't stop him.

"The police will be here soon" that was when Edward came running in.

"What did you do Bella?" he seemed just a little angry, i must fix that, i spat in his eye.

"I ruined your plan! I refuse to come with you without a fight and i will tell them you helped me and you will be taken to a different jail from me and then when i escape, i will find a nice little place somewhere and live out the rest of my life. Without you!" Then i launched into hysterical laughter as i tossed the gun back to the boat guy. Edward tried to pull me from the boat to escape but i didn't let him. He tried to lift me but i hit him over the head, and because he had to keep up the human appearance, he pretended to be a bit dizzy. Then six police entered, guns at the ready. I just walked straight up to them and put my hands towards them, ready for handcuffs. One of the men arrested me and put me in a car while the other five came out surrounding Edward moments later and put him in a different car.

Another two police men entered the car i was in so there was one driving and one on either side of me.

"you know, usually with evidence like this we would just take you right to jail but for a delicate little thing like you, we will make an exception, nobody got hurt and you didn't even resist arrest, you didn't run, so we will let you stay at the little cell in the station alright? You can call somebody then they can pick you up." i smiled at him

"thanks but i can't think of anyone who could pick me up."

"we can leave a phone in there with you in case you think of anyone suddenly, alright?" i nodded. Supernatural beauty make everything so much easier!

When we got to the station and i happened to notice that there was no second car.

"your boyfriend has been taken to prison, sorry." the police man on my right told me.

"he is not my boyfriend, he was once and he decided to try and get me back, he took me on that boat against my will." i knew he could go to prison for a long time but i would let him figure out how to feed and stuff, i didnt care what he did.

"well, i will let them know, you know the guys who took him." i nodded. They took me into the station, and then into a small cell and undid the handcuffs for me. I rubbed my wrists the way a human would. I gave him my name and age and all other basic details and then he handed me an ancient phone.

"here, take my phone, call anyone you need. Its kinda old so you might not get a fantastic signal but it's better than nothing. Just shout on me if you need anything ok?" i nodded, trying to look helpless. I lay on the bench in one corner. I stared up at the ceiling and finaly let the past few days enter my mind, really i hadn't thought of them, afraid to let my emotions flow but now, in the confines of this tiny room, i felt safe enough to just break down. I must have dry sobbed into that bench for hours before a heard a man open the door.

"there is a big group of people here to take you home, i just need to to verify you know them."

"but i didn't call anyone." his face contorted into a face of confusion and then he just shrugged.

"before i come out, can you please just describe one or two of them?"

"erm... i didn't really look at them, i just heard your name and came to get you. They're in the waiting room, come and see if you know them and if you don't you justell me and i make them leave." i nodded, praying it wasn't the Volturi, if it was there was nothing any police man could do to save me. I took a deep breath then let him lead me out of the cell. As we got to a door marked 'waiting room' i squeezed my eyes shut, i heard the door creak open and i took a step inside.

I was hit with a few scents i had smelt before, but i couldn't quite put my finger on who they were. Plus one completely new scent. I peeked through my lashes of one eye to see who it was.

"hey, Belly-boo!" It was the Cullens! Back from the dead!

"do you know them?" the officer asked me.

"yes! I thought i would never see you guys again!" i ran to them and then the new scent hit me again. I stopped in my tracks.

"Meet your auntie Bella." Rose handed me a tiny bundle of pink blankets. I held the tiny child securely but gently.

"i'll leave you and you are free to leave when ever." i nodded to the police officer who have looked after me for the entire ordeal. I pulled the blanket down a little so i could look at the child's face. Blond curls, blue eyes paper, white skin and red lips. I could tell from her face she was a girl.

"her name is Hope." I smiled at Rose. "and her middle name is Isabella."

"my God, Rose thank you." she shook her head and i handed Hope back to her but the second i let go, she began to cry.

"I think she likes you better than she likes me." i smiled.

"look, i need to know, how are you guys alive and Rose, Em you were human!" Carlisle perked up, he liked to explain things and this was his chance.

"well, Aro forgot to set up on fire and he really didn't hurt Rose and Em that much, so they survived long enough that Alice came back to life and changed them, and for some reason, Rose remained pregnant but it was hurried up to the point where you could leave the room and come right back in and she would have grown three inches. Then the rest of us slowly came back to life, Rose had Hope and then, as we fed, wondering if you were even alive, Alice had a vision of you and Edward being arrested and them bringing you here. What did you do Bella?" I told them my entire story, about the Volturi, being left in the meadow, Edward kidnapping me... everything. Then Jasper stood infront of me, love filling his eyes, kissed me gently and then led me from the station to a minivan they had rented.

"we are going to the airport and flying out to another island we have had for a while, there aren't any houses on it but we don't really need one do we? Of course Esme will most likely want to build one sooner or later, and there is plenty of wildlife for us and there are sharks and whales and dolphins and fish and stuff for you." Jasper told me as he pulled me into the van. Emmett was driving with Rose in the seat next to him with Hope in her arms. I subconciously pulled myself closer to Jasper. I felt as though i was finaly getting my happy ending. Edward would never find us, I had my family back and Carlisle assured me the Volturi would ignore us from now on, as they probably wouldn't want to be involved in another fight. I borrowed Alice's phone and called Jake to let him know i was fine. Of course he would have preferred i went back to Forks where he could look after me but i explained Edward could find me and then he agreed whole-heartedly i should go with the Cullens. Feeling more like a fairytale princess, I hugged closer to my prince, on my way to our palace for our 'happily ever after'.

**Sorry, if you want more but i think that's the end. However if i get enough reviews asking for it, i may write a sequal! hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! Good God that sounded cheesy! Oh well, C ya later,**

**X-x-TeamVictoria-x-X**


End file.
